Circle of Friends
by xXDraconisXx
Summary: Just a cute little story about Tasuki and friends. How far are they willing to go for a friend? Read and find out. Please? chap 4 up! Important news! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Default Chapter

> > > > Hey there Minna! It's me again....with yet another exciting story...(yeah right). Anyways, it's just a cute little story about Tasuki and friends...So, R&R, and I'll get to working on my other ficcies too...I promise...I just have a slight case of writer's block...;;;;;--Arigatou
>>>>
>>>>> Circle of Friends
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tasuki-san!!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> A tall bright haired man turned, then smiled, his fangs sticking out faintly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Oi! Hey Chiriko-chan!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> The small, brown-haired boy ran up. Under one arm he held his school books, and slung over his shoulder was his book-bag. He smiled, looking up to his other friends.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Sorry for the wait…"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Another, violet-haired man smiled, rustling the smaller boy's hair.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " No problem! We're still early anyway!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki turned, ready to walk down the street.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Are you guys ready? We still need to get Tama and Hotohori!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hai!" the rest of them answered, and they began walking.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The bell rang. The day was finally over. The five met at the front of the school as they always did, and walk home.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I hate this school…"
>>>>> 
>>>>> A tall, dark haired man laughed, patting the red-head on the back.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Do you like _any _school Tasuki?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki growled at his friend.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Excuse _me _your royal highness-who gets all A's in all of his classes- show off!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hotohori grinned, proud of his title, and smiled. Tamahome smirked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You know, if you tried a bit more Tasuki, you could get good grades too. It wouldn't hurt…"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I could think of something that _could_ Tama!!" he raised his fist.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Now, now you guys! Don't make me come over there!" Nuriko growled from ahead of them. Both shut up, not wanting to be knocked into the air.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Have any of you seen Chiriko? He's usually not late…"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Everyone stopped. That _was _strange…Chiriko was always the first one to meet them on the steps…Tasuki furrowed his brow. Tamahome shrugged.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Maybe there's a crowd…" he looked at his watch. " We can wait a while."
>>>>> 
>>>>> So they did, but there was no sign of their friend even after twenty minutes. It was then Tasuki decided to go search for him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hey…guys, I'm going to search around the back of the school, if he comes call ne?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Okay Tasuki, we'll wait here."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki nodded, and started walking towards the school gate. He wondered how Chiriko could be late. The boy was always on time. Tasuki rounded the corner of the school into the courtyard. there was nothing, no Chiriko, no noise. The fiery-haired teen was about to turn back around, when he heard something. Voices, coming from around the courtyard. Tauski raised an eyebrow. Who could that be. It couldn't be Chiriko, the voices were much to low. He might as well investigate. He opened the gate and walked into the courtyard, heading towards the corner. As he reached the spot, he began to hear a different voce, a more, high pitched one. Tasuki's mind began to question. That voice sounded a lot like Chiriko. Tasuki frowned and picked up his pace, almost afraid what he'd find around the corner.
>>>>> 
>>>>> But as he did, his thoughts became reality. There were four teenagers. They were maybe a grade below Tasuki, Sophomores. They had gathered around in a circle and were yelling and laughing at something in the middle. From where he was, Tasuki could not see what it was. As he slowly crept closer, he swallowed hard and managed to find an opening in one of the boys legs. He gasped inwardly, as he found was he was looking for. As he suspected, Chiriko was huddled in the middle of the group, on his side, looking a bit afraid. It was obvious he was being picked on. Tasuki growled, getting pissed off that anyone dared to pick on his little friend. He raised his voice, interrupting the circle.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hey!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Everyone turned. The four sophomores gasped and stared at Tasuki. One of them, who Tasuki had suspected the leader, frowned.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " What do you want?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki walked closer, and some of the teens looked nervous, as they should. Tasuki had a reputation at the school. He wasn't a bully, but everyone knew he wasn't one to pick a fight with. The teen straightened.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You must be Tasuki Shun'u. So what are you doing back here? Didn't think you stayed after school."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki's frown deepened.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I was waiting for my friend. But it seems you've found him before me. Now I suggest you get lost."
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You can't mean this little kid can you?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Actually yes, and I want to know what you were doing to him!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " That's none of your business."
>>>>> 
>>>>> " When it involves my friends, it does you no-good punk!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chiriko lifted his head from the ground, hearing Tasuki's familiar voice. He smiled a cit, relieved.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Tasuki-san." A teen, not too far away from the child, growled and kicked him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " No one gave you permission to speak."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki's rage was pushed to an all-time high, as Chiriko let out a pained cry and curled into a ball.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Don't you touch him you ass!" he ran forward and punched the teen, sending him backwards and hitting the ground.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hey! You're asking for trouble!" one of the other teens said. Tasuki smirked
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Oh really? What are you going to do about it huh? I could take on all of you and still win!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Let's see about that!" all four teens clenched their fists and ran at Tasuki. Tasuki smiled, and got into a position. He ducked easily as a fist came flying at him from the right. Another came barreling from both sides, and Tasuki blocked one in his hand, and countered with a kick to the other. The struck sophomore gasped, as the air was knocked out of him, and he fell back. Tasuki smirked. Obviously these teens didn't know how to fight very well. Tasuki was barely trying.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " We'll get you for that!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki sighed, and jumped to the side, as two came running at him. Tasuki punched them both, then kicked back to a third. All of them fell. They all moaned, nursing bruises. Tasuki put his arms down, victorious.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You shouldn't have messed with me. I went easy on you wimps. I better not see any of you picking on Chiriko again! Do you hear me?" he walked past the defeated teens, and they each moved away as he past. Tasuki walked over to Chiriko, who had sat up, and was rubbing his scratches. Tasuki's gaze softened, and he knelt by the boy.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Daijobu Chiriko-chan?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chiriko nodded, and looked into Tasuki's eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I am now. Arigatou Tasuki-san!" he smiled, and Tasuki followed, standing, and offering his hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Come, the others are waiting."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chiriko nodded, and allowed Tasuki help him up. He brushed himself off, and picked up his books.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Ok, lets go."
>>>>> 
>>>>> When they got to the front of the school again, the others were still waiting. Nuriko turned, and smiled as they walked up.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " There you are Chiriko-chan! Where were you?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki frowned a bit.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Some brats were pickin on him."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hotohori's eyes widened.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Are you alright Chiriko?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hai, I'm alright. Tasuki came and helped."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tamahome sighed. He wondered why Chiriko looked up to Tasuki. He wasn't the best role model, but Tamahome had given up on that subject. He stood from where he was sitting, and slung his backpack back over his shoulder.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Well, we're glad you're ok Chiriko."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nuriko and the rest of them nodded, and Chiriko blushed a bit, grateful to his older friends. Tasuki got his backpack and looked to Chiriko.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I'll walk ya home Chiriko. Incase those punks try to bother you again."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chiriko blinked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " O-Okay Tasuki-san!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Well, Tasuki, see you tomorrow!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki waved them off with an annoyed look, and went off in the other direction with Chiriko.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The next few days Chiriko didn't get bothered at all, and was glad he could get from one class to another without trouble. He got picked on for being in high school at such a young age. Being a boy-genius wasn't easy, and everyone thought you acted better than everyone else. But Chiriko wasn't like that. The boy sighed, as he made his way to his locker. He sometimes hated being who he was. He wished he could fit in more, and be with people his own age.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Oh well." he said, putting his books in his bag, and shutting the door. But as he went to pick up his bag and leave, it was snatched up from his grip and held out of his reach. Chiriko blinked and looked up, expecting it to be Tasuki or one of the others that had come to say hi. But as he turned around and looked up at the person, he knew at once it was trouble. And just as he was going to say something, a hand pressed against his mouth, and he was dragged off.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki-san!!!
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki once again, was waiting for his little buddy outside the school, his coat slung over one shoulder. He sighed, the cool breeze blowing his fiery hair softly, the sun creating many different colors. He looked at the school clock.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " He's late again? I hope he's not in trouble again-" he looked a bit worried, and looked to that gate at the side of the school, that had led him to Chiriko the last time. Then Tasuki got a hard jolt down his spine. He froze, his eyes widening slowly. That wasn't a good feeling. Something was wrong. It must be Chiriko. Tasuki swallowed hard, dropping his stuff on the ground and ran to the gate. He flung it open and ran into the courtyard, half expecting it to be hiding his friend, but no one was there this time.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Chiriko!!" he called, and listened for a response. Nothing. Not good, Tasuki thought, and ran off around the corner. " Chiriko!! Where are ya!!" he called desperately. Where could he be!? The jolt ran down his spine again, stronger, and Tasuki knew he was close. He followed his senses to a door in the back of the school, that led to the basement of the school. Tasuki growled. He must be down there. He ran to the door, and pulled it open roughly, and started running down the stairs. _I hope I'm not too late. Chiriko-hang on!_
>>>>> 
>>>>> When he hit the end of the stairs, he could faintly hear scuffling noises in the distance, that made Tasuki's blood boil with anger. Whoever was mistreating Chiriko this time wasn't going to get any mercy. This was the last time he was going to tolerate this.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He broke into a run down the small dank hall and clenched his fist as another wave of pain hit him. He's here. Tasuki stopped by the door in the dead back of the basement, and kicked it down. Everything stopped as a very pissed off Tasuki entered, his expression darkening threateningly, as he saw a familiar face in front of him. It was a junior, by the name of Omiji. The Junior had a bad reputation for beating up on people, but Tasuki wondered why it was Chiriko. Tasuki snarled at him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " What do you think you're doing Omiji!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> The Junior turned.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Shun'u. I thought you'd come to this boys rescue. My brother tells me you beat him and his friends up not too long ago."
>>>>> 
>>>>> That would explain it. Omiji was the older brother of one of the Sophomores he had taught a lesson to before. Tasuki smirked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I had a good reason for what I did. You're punk brother was picking on Chiriko, and I don't stand for that."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Omiji looked to his brother, who was located in the corner of the room, glaring at Chiriko on the floor.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Is that true bro? Were you asking for trouble? You told me Shun'u here over-powered you, and beat you and your friends up because this brat-" he motioned to Chiriko, " Told him to."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki's eyes widened in shock, then furry. H glanced to the younger brother with a vengeance.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why you little-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Yes, Omiji- Shun'u took advantage of us and beat on us. He is just trying to hide it!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You shut up you little shit! You're lying!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Omiji looked back to Tasuki.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " It sounds like you loose Shun'u, you just gave yourself away."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki clenched his teeth. This was not going his way. It was looking as if he'd have to fight again. Omiji clenched his own fists, and looked at the far wall, where the rest of his small gang were mocking and bothering Chiriko, and jostling him around roughly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hey guys, lets show Shun'u what the consequences are when he beats up on our brothers."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki swore under his breath. Omiji and his gang were all older brothers of the sophomores. This wasn't good. The other juniors smirked and moved away from Chiriko and walked up beside Omiji.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I've been curious as to how Shun'u fights, he has quite the reputation."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki frowned. He definitely wasn't liking this. This had gotten way out of his control. Omiji saw the nervousness in Tasuki, and tugged on his gloves.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Come now Shun'u, you aren't scared are you?" he mocked, walking up to Tasuki, his followers behind.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki stood his ground, and took a deep breath.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " No."
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Oh, well that's good." a fist suddenly connecting to Tasuki's stomach, caused the red-head to keel over and gape. He then clenched his teeth and punched Omiji across his open jaw, sending him staggering back. Omiji quickly rebalanced himself and growled, wiping his face. "That does it Shun'u, you've spelled your fate. Lets go guys!" soon, all of them ran at Tasuki, fists clenched, and Tasuki was barely able to get away from them, long enough to get his breath back. He had to use all of his skill to block, counter quick and get out of the way before another strike hit. And before long, he was loosing, outnumbered five to one. Tasuki backed into a corner and wiped his mouth of blood. This wasn't good. They were all too strong to handle at once, and Tasuki was getting tired. He had to find a way to shift the fight to his side. Then he thought of something. And looking to his side, he saw Omiji's brother, leaning up against the wall. Tasuki smirked, and using his swiftness, grabbed the sophomore and placed his arm around the younger boys neck, slightly tightening his grip.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Omiji and his gang stopped, frozen in place. Omiji growled and his eyes blazed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You dirty-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki interrupted him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Look who's talking about dirty fighting. Five against one is hardly fair, now I have the upper hand!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Omiji shook with anger, and straightened.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " You'd better let him go Shun'u."
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Let Chiriko and me free, and I'll release your pathetic sibling."
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Hey Omiji! Look what we still got!" Omiji turned. One of the other Juniors had Chiriko by the throat, a small pocket knife pressed to the young boy's neck. Tasuki gasped. _Chiriko, oh no!_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Omiji chuckled and turned back to Tasuki.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Looks likes the tables have turned yet again Shun'u. you don't want your little friend to get hurt do you?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I still have your brother."
>>>>> 
>>>>> " Perhaps, but you won't do anything to him. You don't even have a weapon."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki growled, frustrated as he was once again in trouble. Now he was in deep shit. Now that he had threatened Omiji's brother, he was really going to get it. Omiji smiled and pointed at his brother. " Now let him go and maybe we'll you go."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki didn't know what to do. He didn't want to risk Chiriko's life. He sighed roughly, in defeat, and shoved the sophomore at Omiji, who smirked and crossed his arms.
>>>>> 
>>>>> " I knew you'd warm up to me. Now I'd like to see you cooperate. We won't hurt your little buddy, if you take your punishment without trouble."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tasuki stared down to the floor, knowing he was screwed. Omiji nodded to his friends and they slowly smiled and advanced on the fiery-haired teen.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ----------------------------------
>>>>> 
>>>>> How was the first chap? Should I keep going? What should happen? You'll have to wait and find out! Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed...hint hint


	2. pain, healing, and revenge

> > > Circle of Friends
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki-san! Tasuki-san!!" Chiriko screamed at his friend desperately. Omiji's gang had dragged Tasuki out after they were done, and dropped him in the courtyard, leaving Chiriko crying and alone. The young boy was on his knees next to the fallen Tasuki, who was covered in ugly bruises and numerous cuts. Blood, running down Tasuki's mouth and head was now dry, and his breath was shallow. Chiriko was heart-broken to see his older friend beaten so cruelly, and didn't know what to do. He looked around frantically for help, but no one was around. He didn't want to leave Tasuki, but forced himself to get up and head towards the school. Maybe he could use the phone inside. As he past the front door, he saw Tasuki's things lying on the ground. Chiriko ran to them and started digging through his bag, hoping that-yes! His phone. It was here. Chiriko beamed happily, and carried the rest of Tasuki's things back to where he was knelt beside Tasuki, and put them back down. Then he opened the phone. _I have to get the others, and they can help Tasuki-_
>>> 
>>> He dialed the number and hoped they were home. The phone rang, then again. Again. Chiriko was beginning to think no one was home-then-
>>> 
>>> " Hello?"
>>> 
>>> " Ah! Nuriko!"
>>> 
>>> " Chiriko? This is Tasuki's number. What are you doing with his phone?" Chiriko would have smiled at the purple-haired teen's curiousness, but quickly reminded himself why he was calling.
>>> 
>>> " Nuriko, never mind. Tasuki's got in a fight, trying to rescue me and-"
>>> 
>>> " A fight?! Is he ok?" concern was thick in Nuriko's voice.
>>> 
>>> " No, he's been hurt badly-he needs help! Can you-"
>>> 
>>> " Yes, of course, we're coming! Where are you?"
>>> 
>>> " The courtyard of the school. Hurry!"
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry we'll be there right away-" Nuriko hung up, and Chiriko followed suite. He put away the phone, and moved back over to Tasuki.
>>> 
>>> " Hang on Tasuki-san…"
>>> 
>>> Not too much later, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Hotohori came running through the gate. Chiriko looked up, and wiped his tears away. Nuriko let out a small strangled cry, and sank to his knees by Tasuki's side. Tamahome and Hotohori both gasped and paled at the condition of their friend.
>>> 
>>> " Chiriko, how did this happen?"
>>> 
>>> Chiriko was shaking by now, with grief and distress.
>>> 
>>> " He, was just trying to protect me-" Hotohori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to help him to feel reassured. Nuriko sighed sadly, and gently shifted Tasuki, and lifted the beaten form of his friend into his arms, cradling him. Tasuki made a small pained noise, and Nuriko wrapped his arms more securely around him.
>>> 
>>> " Shh, daijobu Tasuki, I've got you-you're ok now."
>>> 
>>> Tamahome felt his stomach drop in sympathy.
>>> 
>>> " Who could have done this to him." his voice was tinted with anger. Tasuki was one of Tamahome's best friends, and to see him in such pain, made something deep inside of Tamahome boil.
>>> 
>>> " It was Omiji and his friends." Chiriko stated sadly, and Hotohori frowned.
>>> 
>>> " Not a good crowd."
>>> 
>>> " They'll pay-" Tamahome snarled, and clenched his fist. Nuriko looked to his teal-haired friend, and sighed.
>>> 
>>> " We'll worry about that later Tama. Right now Tasuki needs to be taken care of."
>>> 
>>> Tamahome growled under his breath, but calmed down.
>>> 
>>> " Hai, your right." Hotohori nodded, and sighed.
>>> 
>>> " Where are we going to bring him?"
>>> 
>>> Nuriko looked down at Tasuki in his arms.
>>> 
>>> " I'll take care of him, he can stay at my house."
>>> 
>>> " Are you sure Nuriko? We could just bring him to his own house-"
>>> 
>>> " Don't be stupid Tama! You know as well as I that we can't do that!" Nuriko quickly regretted his yelling, for Tasuki cried out a bit, and tensed. Nuriko quieted, and rocked the body against him. "Gomen ne Tasuki, daijobu-" Tasuki shook weakly and slowly relaxed again. Tamahome sighed.
>>> 
>>> " Alright, lets get Tasuki over to your place, and get him cleaned up." Hotohori nodded, and stood, carrying the distraught and now exhausted Chiriko in his arms.
>>> 
>>> " I'm going to bring Chiriko home."
>>> 
>>> Tamahome nodded, and offered his help with Tasuki, but Nuriko didn't need it as he gently stood, Tasuki's form in his arms.
>>> 
>>> " Lets go Tama-it's getting late."
>>> 
>>> Tamahome nodded, and began walking with Nuriko toward his house.
>>> 
>>> At Nuriko's house, Tamahome opened the door, as Nuriko carried their friend inside with gentle and utmost care. They went to Nuriko's room, where Tamahome turned on the light as Nuriko walked to the bed. He slowly, and carefully lowered the red-head onto the sheets, slipping his arms from under the teen once he was down. Tamahome ventured over, and watched Tasuki for a moment.
>>> 
>>> " What now?"
>>> 
>>> Nuriko sighed. He stood, and turned to Tamahome.
>>> 
>>> " I'm going to get some supplies. You stay here and see if you can get some of his clothes off." Tamahome nodded, as Nuriko walked past him and out of the room. Tamahome went closer to the bed, and sat, careful not to disturb his injured friend. Then he shifted, and began to undo Tasuki's shoes. While he undressed his friend, he saw Tasuki's brow furrow every once and a while, and it made Tamahome's blood boil. Omiji and his gang were going to regret this. Moving up to his friend's shirt, Tamahome hesitated, afraid of hurting Tasuki. As concern for his friend became greater, Tamahome slipped his hands under the beaten junior, and, supporting his head, lifted Tasuki against him. Then, slowly, with a free hand, began unbuttoning Tasuki's shirt, and gently slipping his arms out. Through the whole process, Tasuki only made a few pain-laced moans, and Tamahome quietly hushed him, rubbing his friend's shoulder. Once the shirt was off, Tasuki was laid back down onto the sheets. Tamahome placed the clothes to the side, as Nuriko re-entered the room, with supplies. He went over and placed the tray of various medicines and wraps on the table by the bed and stole a glance at Tamahome.
>>> 
>>> " You don't have to stay-plus it's getting late." Tamahome frowned, and looked towards his violet-haired friend.
>>> 
>>> " Are-you sure? If you need help-"
>>> 
>>> " No, Daijobu. I'll be fine. Go on. I'll keep in touch with you."
>>> 
>>> Tamahome finally sighed, defeated. He stood, and managed to smile for Nuriko.
>>> 
>>> " Alright, I'll go. Take care of the baka, ne?"
>>> 
>>> Nuriko smiled a bit.
>>> 
>>> " Hai, I will. Goodnight Tama."
>>> 
>>> " G'night." Tamahome left the small house, and shut the door behind him softly. Nuriko sighed, and let his smile fade. He looked over to the bed, where Tasuki laid on his back, his face weakly furrowed in pain. Concern quickly made Nuriko go to the bed, and place a cool hand on Tasuki's forehead. Feeling warmth made Nuriko worry even more, and he reached over, grabbed a towel from the tray, folded it, and placed it in the tub of water he had brought out. Ringing some out, he leaned back over Tasuki and laid the wet cloth across his forehead.
>>> 
>>> Now he needed to start on the cuts and bruises. Nuriko took another towel and dipped some medicine on it. This medicine was going to sting, and Nuriko didn't want to hurt his friend, but he knew it was necessary. He sighed, and sat next to Tasuki on the bed, and started to dab at the more serious cuts the face. Feeling the sudden stinging, Tasuki gasped, and tensed. But not having any strength to fight, just furrowed his brow. When the purple-haired teen was done, he pulled the covers over Tasuki, and rewet the towel on his head, this time stroking Tasuki's face, and hoping to calm his friend. "Shh, Tasuki. You're ok…" Tasuki tried to move away from Nuriko's touch, which made Nuriko worry. He must have been beaten pretty good. Thinking about how their friend was played with stirred something inside of the purple-haired teen. He furrowed his brow and growled. Those jerks _were _going to pay, and Nuriko was planning on being right there with Tamahome when they did. Nuriko clenched a fist, and was about to connect it with his other, when a small cough and moan from the bed pulled him out of his angry thoughts. "Tasuki?" Tasuki had managed to grip the sheets in his hands. His face was furrowed in pain, and he turned his head to the side. Nuriko rewet the towel on his friend's forehead. Tasuki's body stiffened for a moment, eyes shut tightly. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open to reveal Tasuki's bright amber eyes. They were tired. Nuriko let out a happy gasp. "Tasuki! You're awake!" Tasuki blinked, and remained quiet for a while. It seemed he didn't quite know what was going on around him. His gaze finally locked on Nuriko. His face furrowed, his pupils focusing.
>>> 
>>> " N-Nuri-ko?" his voice was rough and tired. Nuriko smiled.
>>> 
>>> " Hai…it's me." Tasuki swallowed, and took a deep breath. He tried to recall what had happened. Chiriko was in trouble…down in the school basement. Omiji and his friends…and his damned little brother. He had to let the gang do what they wanted to him, or they'd hurt Chiriko. His thoughts were interrupted, as Nuriko bent over him again, and brushed some bangs out of his eyes." How're you feeling? You're chest is bruised pretty bad, breathing ok?" Tasuki shifted a bit, but quickly regretted it as his breath cut off. _Must be the bruising…_
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki? Daijobu?"
>>> 
>>> " H-hai…" that was all he could manage. Nuriko sighed, and sat quietly for a moment.
>>> 
>>> " Need anything? Thirsty?"
>>> 
>>> " Yeah…a bit…" Nuriko nodded, and got up.
>>> 
>>> " I'll get you some water. I'll be right back…"
>>> 
>>> Tasuki watched Nuriko walk off. He wondered how long he was out, or…how long his long-haired friend had been watching over him. His thoughts were darkened when he thought of Chiriko. What if he had been hurt?! What if the gang wasn't satisfied with just him, and had gone after his small friend. Nuriko reentered the room. Tasuki blinked and turned to him.
>>> 
>>> " Nuriko…is Chiriko ok? Was he hurt?!" Nuriko looked shocked at the sudden outburst, but quickly recovered,
>>> 
>>> " Oh-no! Tasuki-Daijobu…Chiriko was fine. A bit distraught, but not injured."
>>> 
>>> Tasuki breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Gods…_Nuriko sat back on the bed. " Here…I brought you something to drink…can you sit up? Or do you need help…?" Tasuki thought about that. Was he strong enough? He eased his arms up on his elbows and started to prop himself up, but the bruising on his ribs ached with a vengeance, and Tasuki gasped and fell back. " Tasuki!" Nuriko gently bent down and lifted his friend to a sitting position. "Daijobu?!" Tasuki winced, and put his hand to his chest where numerous bruises were still appearing.
>>> 
>>> " I-I'm alright. Just forgot." Nuriko smiled.
>>> 
>>> " That was fast." the smile faded. " You're lucky you got away with just bruises and a few cuts! They could have really hurt you!" Tasuki sighed, knowing it was the truth.
>>> 
>>> " Hm, yeah. But I couldn't let them hurt Chiriko again!" Nuriko nodded.
>>> 
>>> " Good thing you were there to rescue him. who knows what they might have done to him if you hadn't..." Tasuki frowned deeply at that. Nuriko picked up the water glass and handed it to Tasuki. "Here, drink, then rest..." Tasuki sighed, and took the glass, drinking it. Nuriko patted his back after he was done, and took the glass from Tasuki. He helped the red-head lay back down, and arranged the pillows around him. " Comfy?" Tasuki nodded and thanked him. "If you need anything, call ne? I'll be nearby." he turned, taking the tray and glass. he closed the door behind him. Now, he could figure a plan of revenge...cause no one got away with hurting Nuriko's friends...
>>> 
>>> -------------------------
>>> 
>>> Second chap done,- third in the making. I need some ideas on how Tama, Nuriko, and Hotohori (perhaps Chiriko) get their sweet revenge for hurting poor Tasuki-san...and please review! You guys are great! -


	3. plans and visitors

> > Circle of Friends
>> 
>> The next day, Nuriko sat at the desk with phone to his ear, fiddling with the cord, and twirling it around his fingers. He was talking to Tamahome.
>> 
>> " So what do you think Tama? Should we just confront them? Or are we going to do something more…creative…?" Tama snickered on the other side, and Nuriko new he was thinking of numerous ways they could make Omiji and his gang pay.
>> 
>> " Well, truthfully? I'd rather tie them all up and poor boiling oil over them, but, I think we should just confront them directly. " Nuriko sighed, fake whining.
>> 
>> " Oh, but you were on a roll!" he paused. Since when has he thought such dark thoughts…he was beginning to scare himself. They'd better get this thing done soon. " Okay, then Tama. When?"
>> 
>> " Whenever we can leave Tasuki alone for a while. How-…how is he?" Nuriko sighed, and glanced down the hall to the room Tasuki was occupying. The door had been left open so Nuriko could glance in every hour or so.
>> 
>> " He's sore all over…he's got nasty looking bruises on his chest and stomach…and a cut on his temple, which has stopped bleeding." another sigh. "Poor guy…I've done all I can for him…"
>> 
>> " Have you heard from Hotohori lately?"
>> 
>> " No, I was planning on calling him after I called you." Tamahome let out a exasperated sigh.
>> 
>> " I wonder how he is." Nuriko nodded to himself, agreeing with his friend.
>> 
>> " Well, you try to get a hold of him, while I call Hotohori, ne?"
>> 
>> " Yeah, alright, I'll head over afterwards…"
>> 
>> " Will do. See you Tama-chan." they hung up. Nuriko then redialed Hotohori's number. The phone began to ring…and ring…" Oh, please be home…" and finally picked up.
>> 
>> " Hello?" Nuriko jumped a bit, and edged in his seat anxiously.
>> 
>> " Hori! It's me, Nuriko. I just-"
>> 
>> " Nuriko? Have you talked to Tamahome?"
>> 
>> " Yes, yes, now listen…Tama and I are planning on confronting Omiji and his gang once Tasuki feels well enough to be left alone…are you coming?"
>> 
>> " Nuriko, I feel angry at Omiji and them for hurting Tasuki so badly, but I do not want to take that chance…besides, I have to watch Chiriko-"
>> 
>> " Chiriko?!" Nuriko's eyes widened, a bit confused. "Why are you watching him?"
>> 
>> " His parents left on a business trip for the week, and asked me to watch after him until they get back, since I brought him home." Nuriko sighed, relieved. He shouldn't get so worked up.
>> 
>> " Is he ok?"
>> 
>> " He's worried about Tasuki. He blames himself."
>> 
>> " But it's not his fault! Tasuki did what he had to do…"
>> 
>> " Is it alright if Chiriko sees him?" Nuriko blinked at the sudden subject change.
>> 
>> " Uh-yeah! I don't mind…he can come anytime! Tama's coming in a bit too, why don't you join us? We can have lunch and…talk." he had to hold back a laugh. His offer wasn't sounding to interesting. Hotohori laughed a bit.
>> 
>> " Alright, I'll come over. I'll bring some dessert." Nuriko beamed. Hotohori had the best desserts. He never told Nuriko where he got them from either. Perhaps he makes them? Nuriko pulled his thoughts free of the delicious pastries and such.
>> 
>> " Hai, alright, see you in a bit then."
>> 
>> " Hai." he hung up, untangling himself from the cord, which he had unconsciously wrapped himself in. He heard a rustle from the guest bedroom that Tasuki rested. It was quiet for a bit more, then more rustling and a low moan was heard. Nuriko jumped to his feet worriedly and rushed to the room.
>> 
>> " Tasuki?!" there was not as much light in the room, for the lights were out, so the injured teen could sleep. He made his way to the bed. "Tasuki? Daijobu?" no answer. "Tasuki?!" he reached out and put his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. The body under him jumped and shied away. Nuriko withdrew his hand. He whispered softly to his friend. "Tasuki…?" Tasuki opened his eyes halfway, and looked to Nuriko out of the corner of his eye.
>> 
>> " Nu-Nuriko?" Nuriko managed a shaky smile.
>> 
>> " Hai, it's me…daijobu? I heard you moan…"
>> 
>> " I…can't sleep. So sore…" Nuriko felt his heart tighten. The sores and bruises made it difficult to get any sleep.
>> 
>> " You mean you haven't been able to sleep at all?"
>> 
>> " I did, a bit…then I woke up…"he winced a bit as he shifted his position on the bed.
>> 
>> " Do you want me to get you some medicine for it?" his voice was full of worry and sympathy. Tasuki looked up at his purple-haired friend, and gave him a miserable look. Then he looked away, nodding slightly. Nuriko returned the nod, got up and left the room briefly. He returned with some pain relievers. He took out two, and gave Tasuki a glass of water to go with it. Nuriko helped him sit up, and supported him gently as he took the pills. When Tasuki was done, Nuriko put the glass on the side table, and started to gently massage Tasuki's chest, near the bruises. At first, Tasuki winced and tried to draw away, but Nuriko held onto him. " Daijobu, it'll help. I won't hurt you." Tasuki finally relaxed, as Nuriko's hands massaged his aching muscles. He sighed, wondering why Nuriko had never told him about this earlier.
>> 
>> " I didn't know you could do massages."
>> 
>> " I read about it. It's pretty simple."
>> 
>> " It's nice, arigatou…" he closed his amber eyes, as both the pain killers and the massaging dulled his aches. Nuriko smiled, and continued for a while longer. When he went to place Tasuki back on the bed, a soft barely audible snore sounded from Tasuki. Nuriko looked down.
>> 
>> " Tasuki?" he blinked, then smiled warmly. Tasuki had fallen asleep while he was massaging.
>> 
>> " Tasuki no baka…" he hugged his friend, careful of his bruises, then laid him back down on the bed. He quietly pulled the blankets up to Tasuki's neck. " Sweet dreams Tasuki-kun." he left without a sound, and this time, shut the door, so less sound entered. He wanted Tasuki to get as much rest as he could. It was then he remembered lunch. He gasped, and hurried to the kitchen to prepare before the others came.
>> 
>> knock, knock Nuriko went to door, letting them in.
>> 
>> " Hey guys! I just got done making lunch. But be quiet, Tasuki's sleeping…" Chiriko walked in, a book tucked under an arm. He seemed a bit awkward.
>> 
>> " Chiriko? Daijobu ka?" Chiriko blinked and looked at his older friend.
>> 
>> " Oh, hai. May I go see Tasuki-san?"
>> 
>> " He's asleep, you won't get much response…"
>> 
>> " That's ok, I've got a book." Nuriko smiled at the young boy.
>> 
>> " Alright, you can, I'm sure he's like the company." Chiriko smiled back sweetly, and quietly walked down to the room. Nuriko looked to Tamahome and Hotohori. " Right, lunch…" he fetched the sandwich stuff, and sat down and joined his other two friends.
>> 
>> It was during dessert that it was finally brought up. Nuriko had been currently enjoying his canolie ((A.N: and I don't care what ya'll think, canolies rock!)), and a glass of milk.
>> 
>> " I think we should do it soon…" Nuriko looked up from his pastry and blinked.
>> 
>> " Do what…?" Tamahome gave him a stupid look.
>> 
>> " Confront Omiji and gang?" Nuriko frowned, forgetting about it . Hotohori sighed and rubbed his face.
>> 
>> " If you want, while you two go looking for trouble, I could look after Tasuki." Nuriko looked at the hazel-eyed man.
>> 
>> " You would? Really?" Hotohori nodded. " Arigatou, and we won't be too long…"
>> 
>> " Is there anything I should know?" Nuriko thought for a moment.
>> 
>> " He's real sore right now, so just giving him painkillers…I got him to fall asleep by massage…but I don't expect you to do that…" Hotohori nodded.
>> 
>> " Alright…I'll do what I can. When are you thinking of going?"
>> 
>> " Maybe tomorrow…" Tamahome scowled, remembering how beaten Tasuki had been when they first found him. " I want to make him regret ever touching Chiriko and Tasuki…" Nuriko and Hotohori sighed, Hotohori louder. This was going to be a rough week…
>> 
>> ---------------------
>> 
>> Sorry, it's kinda short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully I can get the next, and final chapter up soon, maybe a few days. Please review and I will beging to work on the next chap right away! Arigatou minna!


	4. Finally An Update!

Don't be alarmed; it's me, Seira Ayuda. I changed my name recently. Anyway, onto the news:

Sorry guys, this isn't an update to the fanfic, but I _do_ have some good news! I know I've been rather dead, and my stories unfinished. I just got bored with them. But now I've decided to be active again. I may be redoing or atleast finishing this, and my other unfinished stories. I _want_ to, it's just getting the time to do so. I hope you guys still want to read the ends to them. I feel bad after you all have been so patient, urging me nicely to continue. So I'll do my best to reward you all.

Also, I've finally made a profile for myself, so check it out, got some good stuff on there ;D

Thanks again everyone!

:Draco:


End file.
